


Red hot

by Hyojin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyojin/pseuds/Hyojin
Summary: An introverted teenager, a sadistic lover, and a CYWORLD dance account walk into a bar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and fucked up wow this hurts my brain to read but it's 05:16 I'll edit it later lol. The story won't always be in this format. VV INSPIRED BY THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER (idk how to edit the chapters but this is defos not 1/1 hahasorry)

 

 

JDANCERIN  
22 February 2011 at 03:01

  
Hey.  
You awake?

  
-

  
I'm texting you cause I felt like it. Well, messaging you; because I felt like it. Well; because I feel like it. Im using semicolons to look cool and I should've added an apostrophe to “I’m” but I'm not gonna fix it now because you're just a boy online.

  
You take nice photos, although sometimes they don't make sense. I suppose they make sense to you? Well...I thought I would text you - message you because you take nice photos. You must have patience for that. I'm not gonna reply to your replies. Just going to keep on messaging. (Hey, I said it right!!)

  
From: iridescentboy

  
-

23 February 2011 at 20:32

  
I'm omw home right now. “Omw” is an abbreviation for “on my way.” Did you know that? My friend, Luhan, told me that when he picked me up for dinner. Luhan also told me to stop being so “uptight” online. Luhan is in college so I should listen to him.

  
Luhan is really pretty, perhaps you'd say he's “lucky with the ladies”? But I don't think that's quite right because Luhan is lucky with everyone. I met him by accident. My sister, Seulgi , is very pretty too. And she sings so wonderfully but Luhan is better and I met him accidentally at Seulgi’s voice class.

  
Luhan is a very good person. He's very good to me but Seulgi said that I shouldn't think about him when we accidentally met and now she just grumbles whenever I'm with him. I think you'd like Luhan. Everyone likes Luhan.

  
Sometimes I think Seulgi is too pretty but then I think of Luhan and it is not the same.

  
From: iridescentboy

 

   
-

  
2 March 2011 at 13:20

  
Hello, jdancerin. I think I should give you a name. There's a space for you to include your name here but you haven't used it. Can I call you Kai? It was my old dogs name.

  
I moved school and didn't have time to be online. Seulgi cried a lot when we moved and I don’t know why because she had known this for months. My parents are very forward with us. “We’re moving to Seoul in three months, kids.” My dad had said. I cried at first because I thought I'd never see Luhan again and I cried for a week and Luhan was all smug and then he told me that he got accepted into Yonsei and I am very happy for him.

  
I didn't have many friends to say goodbye to -only Yoongi and Taehyung. Yoongi is really hot-headed and wants to be a rapper after he graduates. I believe in him. The three of us would often have dinner after school at Old Lady Hee’s and Yoongi would rap and Taehyung would sing, and by god could Taehyung sing. Sometimes I think he is better than Luhan but I never say that out loud.

  
Yoongi laughed and Taehyung cried when it was time for us to go. “Don't get too comfy in the big city cause I’ll be there soon, famous in a flash!” He laughed and Taehyung mashed his head against my chest and mumbled something about missing me already, which isn't possible because I was right in front of him.

  
Luhan didn't say his goodbyes. I found out about Yonsei over the phone. He said he had had some errands to run and couldn't find the time to see me off, but it was okay because Seulgi would have a fit if Luhan showed up. I still don't know why Seulgi hates Luhan. I said before that everyone loves him right? Well...not my sister. I’ll try to find out why and you'll be the first to know because I have a feeling that people aren’t supposed to know why Seulgi hates Luhan.

  
I’ll miss Daegu, Kai. It's where my parents are from and it's where I was born and I know all the streets and all the people and I think they all like me. It's home? I think it's home? But the feeling of ‘home’ isn't clear to me. I'm hoping someone can explain it to me.

  
From: iridescentboy

 

  
From: jdancerin  
Idk who u r but I like ur stories

Home is where the heart is.

Sent 13:23     

   -

9 March 2011 00:30

  
Oh. I'm not going to reply to your replies. But that’s nice of you to offer an explanation. I asked Luhan because Luhan’s going to Yonsei and he says that home is what you make it and I think Luhan is right- not to say that you're wrong.

  
I was busy again. I made a new friend! His name is Chanyeol and he is in my English class. Chanyeol is pretty good at English and I was so surprised when he told me that he has never even been abroad! I'm not so good at English but Mr Kang goes easy on me, I think it's because I'm new, and Chanyeol helps me out with sentences but I just can’t get the accent right. I don't get why English is so important; it's over complicated, hardly poetic and boring. I'd much rather learn Chinese - in fact, one of my favourite things is when Luhan speaks Chinese to me. He would always whisper this one sentence to me whenever I wanted to hear him speak and he wouldn't tell me what it meant. I'd ask if you knew but I don't know how to type in Chinese.

  
I won't describe what Chanyeol looks like because I don't want you to know. Actually, I would be fine with it because you take nice photos that don't make sense and you listen and wouldn't tell, but I feel like that would be disrespecting Chanyeol.

  
I think Seulgi’s doing well. Our new school has a lot of clubs that we didn't have in Daegu. She doesn't have to pay for voice lessons anymore because the school has a very nice teacher called Mrs Kim who is in charge of the school choir. I wish Luhan was younger so that he could join the school choir too. Ah but Seulgi doesn't like Luhan...I forgot to ask her again.

  
I got a call from Yoongi yesterday. He asked me if I had settled in yet and I said yes because I think I have. Taehyung was on the line too. His parents aren't well off and can’t afford to buy him his own cell phone but Yoongi is kind and lets him make calls and play snake on his one. Have you played snake before, Kai? Anyway I'm going off on a ‘tangent’ as you'd say in English. Taehyung told me about what I'd missed in school and how Old Lady Hee had cried so much after I'd left that everyone is 100% sure that her soup is made of tears. I don’t like that I made people cry but I think it means that she really liked me, that's nice.

  
I asked Taehyung if Luhan was home because they live in the same street and Taehyung can look out of his bedroom window straight into Luhan’s. Yoongi says that it's ‘pervy’ but I don't know what the means.

  
He said no and I'm a little bit worried because Luhan hasn't responded to my texts and Luhan always responds to my texts.

  
Oh well…

  
It looks as if I'll have to sleep on it because I have English first period and I don't want Chanyeol to think I haven't looked at the notes he gave me. (Chanyeol is also very kind, I think he is the perfect mix of Yoongi and Taehyung.)

  
From: iridescentboy

 

 

 

 


End file.
